


有些事情真的发生了

by Popcat



Series: 上流社会 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: Jim：你能不能日我。Spock：不能。





	有些事情真的发生了

Jim忘记他上次他上次这么做是什么时候了，也许是三年前，也许是五年前也许更远。考虑到他现在头脑不是那么清楚，记不清也不是什么怪事，而且在性方面，他一直不是很敏感。

他移动着自己的头部，试图更往前以靠近Spock的腹部，他的鼻子几乎碰到了Spock的下腹，他的呼吸喷吐在Spock有着黑色毛发的，苍白的皮肤上，他甚至可以清晰的感觉到Spock的血管在那之下，在他的肉体之中跳动着，一个属于瓦肯人的血肉之躯。Jim并没有真的看到，他只是在脑中想象着这样的场景，因为他现在闭着眼睛，喉咙因为异物而感到有些酸痛，也许这真的是个坏主意，他上一次和雄性生物在一起——正如他之前想到的那样已经过了很久了，并且他很确定在做爱，或者接近做爱的某种情况下变得眼泪汪汪，就好像刚刚吐过一样。这一点都不性感。

而且他认为Spock非常有可能把这形容为低进化程度生物的不必要的生理反应。

Jim感觉到Spock的勃起顶在他的嗓子上，他绝对不可能更进一步了，于是他又往前推进了一点。

不过Jim很确定他错了，就算Spock超级聪明，所有瓦肯人都超级聪明，他也要坚持己见，因为眼泪很有用，他是对的，虽然这让他的鼻子有点发酸。

或者他不应该想这么多和类似性爱无关的话题，因为“不性感”真是他生命中最大的敌人。

Jim在自己终于没法更近一步，很大程度上是因为他的嘴唇已经贴在Spock滚烫的皮肤上了之后，以一种谨慎的速度将自己抽离出去，这个过程甚至比他记忆里的还要糟糕，他会因为这种事情而从此患上什么心理疾病，然而现在后悔已经有点太迟了，也许他下次不应该这么莽撞，直接把Spock的老二一捅到底这种事情应该被彻底杜绝，而且他本身也没计划过把一个随机的老二随便的塞进身体的某个地方。

虽然他说这种话的时候和放屁没什么两样。

Jim在努力地抵抗了几次自己喉咙最后的反抗以后才抬起头，他的视野不是很清晰，他的鼻子仍然有点发酸，Spock的老二头部因为湿润而闪着光。Jim对此表示愧疚，而表面上看起来Spock似乎已经和他的下半身分离了。Jim知道这样形容有点奇怪，但是这就是Spock给他的感觉。

这也许是因为瓦肯人是一个感觉绝缘体，他们在几千年前就决定将自我划分成整个文化的核心之一，所以Spock拒绝和他的老二绑在一起，但是因为某些Jim能够理解，而其他瓦肯人也能够理解的事情发生了，所以他不得不这么表现出来——一个勃起的阴茎。Jim很确定勃起在大部分时候都不是坏事，但是Spock只是闭着眼睛，看上去好像在拒绝这一切。Jim对瓦肯或是在这里扎根的文明的了解就和一个普通人所能知道的一样多，所以他无法完全理解这在瓦肯人的文化中意味着什么，这对Spock的重要性，这种行为的涵义。也许他能够想象到控制和逻辑在这里对一个瓦肯人的重要性，但是他永远无法设身处地处在Spock的位置思考。

Jim所知道的，就是Spock比起之前镇定了许多，他能够看出这之前和之后的变化，第一次和多次之间的区别，尽管Spock的手指仍然会因此而出现细微的颤抖，但是他已经不像刚开始那样容易动摇了，或者说，产生反应，也许他已经找到了怎么重新找回控制的方法，而不是被某些Jim并不真正能体会的生理因素而左右。

Bones告诉过他这只是刚刚开始，但是这之后的情况连医生本人也知之甚少。

Jim现在才稍微猜想到Sarek为什么没有选择另一个瓦肯人，而是自己的原因。如果有人要因此失去控制，那也绝对不应该是在这里，绝不是Spock和他血管中流淌的一部分血液。Jim想告诉Spock一切都很好，进展的很顺利，也许过不了多久他就用不了受这种可怕的折磨了，但是他知道这种对于人类来说的安慰在瓦肯人看来并没有什么实质性的意义。

Jim用手撑起上半身，让膝盖陷进柔软的床铺之中，好让自己离靠坐在床头的Spock更近，他的老二硬邦邦的在空气中无依无靠地晃动了两下，然而Jim惊讶地感觉到他现在其实并不在意自己怎么样了。Spock因为Jim的动作睁开眼睛，Jim几乎可以从那双眼睛中感觉到一丝热度，他们看上去出乎意料的温暖。

“我想...”，“我...”他们几乎同时开口，然后又同时在说出第一个字的时候一起闭上了嘴。也许在其他情况下，Jim会认为这事很好笑之类的，但是现在，把一个本来就很艰难的主意吞回去的过程已经足够艰难了，而之后再次把它说出来简直就是地狱级别的艰难。

沉默很短暂也很漫长，第二次他们又一同开口的话的时候Jim几乎就要放弃了，他还从来没有这么谦虚地把说话的机会让给同一个人两次过。第三次的时候，Spock选择了另一种策略，他选择微微压低下巴示意Jim先开口。

“我想说，”Jim快速地说道，以免自己反悔，他发誓他不想把这个主意说地这么糟糕，“你想不想尝试一下，呃，操屁股之类的。”

Spock停顿了大概有一两秒种那么长时间，在这期间Jim差点就要开始解释什么是“操屁股”了，于是他感谢了一下自己的耐心等待。

“我不认为我们有必要进行被称为‘肛交’的行为。”

毫无疑问这很逻辑。Jim舔了舔自己的下唇：“你的问题还没解决，而且‘肛交’也不是什么坏事，我觉得既然已经到这里了，也许我们应该尝试一下。”——“不是什么坏事”和“已经到这里了”，Jim突然后悔起刚刚把Spock的老二含得那么深导致他现在思绪不是特别清晰这档子事来。

又是一两秒的停顿后，Spock开口说道：“我相信我已经清晰地阐述了我的理由。”

Spock看上去很坚决，不过Jim还是可以坚持己见。

“这只是一种方式，既然你之前同意让我给你口交，那么为什么不试试换一个地方呢？”——“换一个地方”，不，不，天呐，Jim在心里想着，简直不敢相信这理由有多烂，但这确实起效了，看来想要说服一个瓦肯人只需要一个超级烂的理由。

“我有理由相信这种行为并不安全，虽然它确实会带来性快感，但是人类的消化系统末端并不适于进行性交活动。”这次Spock没有停顿，“而且我认为很明显刚刚的行为使你感到不适。”

“相信我，如果我没有吞得那么用力的话一切都会很好。”Jim对着Spock笑了一下，试着不像在地球上一样笑得那么用力。

“我在你回来之前做了一点事，”Jim继续解释道，他简直不敢相信自己在Spock回来之前就把这件事想好了，“可以...让它变得很适合，现在就只是需要一点点润滑剂。”

一如往常，Spock的脸上仍然是那副严肃冷漠表情，但是Jim能感觉到Spock已经在被说服的边缘了，这是直觉，于是他又加了一点：“这是我工作提供的一部分，而且这方法很有效，能够缓解你的...”Jim最后停顿了一下，“...症状。”

这似乎就是他需要陈述的所有事情了，而且Jim认为他最好不要在这个时候想起经常和“症状”相关的某人。

“请允许我询问一个问题。”

“当然。”Jim吞了吞口水，这让他的脖子上面有点发痒。

“我是否可以因此推测你熟悉此类事项？”

“说不上，我曾经做过几次，”Jim的舌头在口腔中略过自己的牙齿，“不过那是好几年前了。”

Spock看着他，带着思索。Jim等待着，Spock的沉默也许代表他在审视各种可能的理由和结果，接着Spock点了点头，Jim终于松下了几乎要因为这场谈判而陷入痉挛的肩膀。

“尽管我对此具备基本的信息，”Spock说道，“但是我并没有相应的经验。”

“不是问题，过来。”Jim坐起身，将小腿压在身下，摆了摆手，他倾身伸出手抓住Spock的手腕，然后换了个姿势向后躺去，头半靠着堆在床尾的床单。Spock跟着他的动作起身，将一只手顺势撑在Jim的身侧的床铺上。

Jim发现Spock变得出乎意料的僵硬，也许是因为他在思索接下来该怎么做。Jim对Spock挑了挑嘴角，从枕头下面摸出一管润滑。Spock看着那管润滑挑起了一边的眉毛。

“就是准备。”Jim含糊地说道，他并不像Spock那样能自动让老二变得滑溜溜的，所以就算这次之后Spock就拒绝和他来往，他也能在以后的日子里用到。Jim往自己的手指上挤了一点，随意在屁股上弄了两下，然后向下挪动了一点。他在几个姿势中犹豫了一下，最后决定采取最直接了当的方式，希望接下来Spock不会被他的屁股给吓到了，Jim没有仔细观察过Spock的屁股是什么样的，不知道他们是不是看上去像表面上一样的相似。他经历过这种事，所以他对此很有发言权。

他略微将自己的双腿弯折起来，接着引导Spock用手臂抵在他的膝盖弯下，让他的双腿张开抬起，Spock从上到下的观察着他，Jim能够感觉到。这远不是他做过的最开放的事情，不过由于对象特殊，再加上瓦肯的天气本身就十分炎热，Jim的身上出了一层汗，他都能感觉到汗液顺着他鬓角的头发滴到他的耳朵上。他的阴茎在腹部上跳动着，Jim几乎都快忘了它的存在了。

Spock没有对他看到的情景发表什么评论，或许没有评论才是最好的，无论如何，Jim准备一路向前。他伸手向下握住Spock的老二上下撸动了两把，这让Spock的嘴唇动了动，但是没有发出声音。于是Jim用一只手推挤着Spock的臀侧，一只手握着他的勃起抵在他的洞口。接下来的一切都无需多言，在开始的时候Spock的形状让Jim吃了一惊，用手或者用嘴的感觉和屁股没有太多的共同之处。而Jim确实感觉到了一些来自自己的阻力，这么做让他的头皮有些发麻的感觉，他只在Spock回来之前才临时的扩张了自己，这和频繁地干这个的时候没有可比性，但是他不想停止。Spock停止推进的时候他用抓着Spock屁股的那只手催促着，他们的视线相遇在一起，随后Spock继续缓慢地推进。

很快那就变得容易了，Jim喘息着，Spock在他体内饱涨的感觉让他不禁蜷起了脚趾，随着Spock开始移动，快感逐渐在体内升起，他阴茎前端因为前列腺刺激而不断滴落着液体，在他的腹部上留下痕迹。Spock的嘴唇微微张开，一次又一次的深入他，肉体在彼此之间摩擦滑动，床铺在身下晃动的声音占据了Jim的整个思想，Jim的手指深深地陷入Spock的臀部发力坚硬起来的肌肉，他几乎没有办法在这种时候发出什么声音，除了哀求Spock给他更多。

最后他们的高潮将Jim包围，他的头向后仰曲着，直到最后一滴液体从他的老二当中被喷射到他的肚子上。Jim失神地望着天花板，意识到Spock开始退出。Spock立起身，让Jim恢复到平躺的姿势，火热手腕短暂地在他的大腿旁边停顿了片刻，不知道是不是Jim的错觉，他觉得Spock的眼睛看上去比平时颜色更深，然后Spock从他的视野中消失，Jim从身下的起伏中感觉到Spock离开了床铺。

Jim侧过头去看着Spock光裸的脊背，头发在布料上发出微不可闻的摩擦声，他盯着肌肉在皮肤下起伏的线条，直到这样亲密的场景结束在传统瓦肯服饰花纹覆盖住他们为止，他的大脑仍然滞后的反映着Spock苍白的皮肤。

Spock在Jim的目送下离开房间，Jim对于这种近似于冷漠的态度已经见怪不怪，做爱之后再呆在床上对于瓦肯人来说显然是不合逻辑而且效率极低的行为。室内非常明亮，对应着地球太阳的属于瓦肯的恒星总是比太阳更加眷顾这颗星球，Jim懒洋洋地盯了一会儿天花板就觉得被光恍的眼冒金星。于是他干脆坐起身，用力地眨着眼睛试图驱散那种感觉，背后突如其来的微凉的感觉和手指触摸到的温热的湿润感让Jim意识到他到底出了多少汗，还有瓦肯到底有多么该死的热，他现在口渴的要死。

Jim出门找水喝的时候发现Spock已经在外面书房的电脑终端上捣鼓着什么，他尽量轻手轻脚地光脚踩过地板移动到房间的另一端给自己倒上一杯水，他十分好奇瓦肯人从一个状态到另一个状态所花费的时间是不是永远都这么短。

他端起放在窗台上已经倒满水的水杯喝了一口，一股淡淡的咸味随着水流在他的舌头上蔓延开来，这里的水尝起来并不像地球上的水，尽管他们的成分大致相同，就和这里所有的其他东西一样。Jim背靠着窗台，牙齿压着水杯圆润的弧边，等着水流慢慢地滋润他的咽喉，Spock的侧脸在阳光下一动不动，只有偶尔的眨眼才能让Jim从时间静止的感觉中回过神来。这让Jim想起他曾经整整一下午就趴在Spock房间的阳台上盯着外面瓦肯星的景致——散发着热气的赤红色沙漠。

沙漠看上去确实是一成不变的，无论走多远，路途两旁的景致永远都令人迷惑的相似。但是Jim知道它不仅仅是表面上的那样，沙丘总是从一个地方迁移到另一个地方，如果不是留心观察，或是足够熟悉，就会在沙砾的迷宫中迷失。他是一个误入者，置身于此，却不知道这个迷宫形成的缘由，也不知道它终将去向何方，但是这真的发生了，并且它留存了下来。


End file.
